


一个特殊的游戏

by xiaosemingfeng



Series: 路红不逆 [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosemingfeng/pseuds/xiaosemingfeng
Summary: 香克斯已经不满足于普通的情趣游戏了，他决定玩个大的。3P瞩目
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Monkey D. Luffy
Series: 路红不逆 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614427
Kudos: 19





	一个特殊的游戏

**Author's Note:**

> 年龄操作脑洞的失败扩写，写到最后我已经不行了但是一万字全删掉太伤了所以还是放了上来。  
> 它真的很雷！很雷！很雷！  
> 还敢看的请继续。

是什么人……海军？猎人？还是海贼？  
香克斯僵着身子，不愿被人看出自己已经醒了。  
他的记忆停留在刚找好船，正准备要意气风发的去寻找第一个伙伴的时间点，不过是去酒馆吃了顿饭顺便喝酒庆祝自己终于满十七岁，再有意识就是现在了。  
眼睛被蒙住了，手和脚被分开绑着，捆绑物非常结实……同时又柔软得不扯动就感受不到其存在，身下应该是张很大的床，还挺软……努力用微薄的见闻色感受四周的香克斯心里一咯噔，他被长辈们护着没经历过多少污糟事，但不代表他见识少，眼下这情况，与其说是寻仇……  
不如说是劫色。  
莫不是小爷俊秀过人，被哪家大小姐看上了？  
香克斯苦中作乐的想。

事实证明梦是美的，现实则不一定。  
香克斯最糟糕的想象中，最惨不过来的是个五大三粗母夜叉，哪知真等到房间来人，却是男性。  
还是两个。  
香克斯觉得自己现在的脸色一定是碧绿碧绿的。  
但是想象中鲜艳的绿色没在香克斯脸上停留多久，当一只明显属于成年男性的手撩起香克斯的上衣，顺着香克斯腹部一路向上摸的时候，香克斯不用猜都知道，自己的脸色一定是惨白色的。  
“真的要这么做吗？”  
他听见一个人在问，带着点犹豫，音色颇有些少年感，让人无法判断其年龄。  
“多有趣啊。”  
另一个人回答道，伴随着声音而来的愉悦让香克斯想立刻蹦起来锤爆他的脑袋，然而这一次挣扎甚至没迎来镇压就被疑似绑在床柱上的手脚阻止了。  
“你们绑我来干什么，我没钱。”  
香克斯强忍被陌生人抚摸带来的不适感，从牙缝中挤出问话。  
“呵，”那个成年音色的男人嗤笑，“我可不缺钱，只是给性事找点乐子而已。”  
他是如此坦荡，如果这个“乐子”指的不是香克斯本人，香克斯甚至想夸一句真会玩。  
那只在香克斯胸腹间流连的手掌开始往下，绑在腰间的腰带穿来撕裂的声音，带着茧子的大手顺着香克斯的腰线摸到胯部，并有向中间移动的趋势。  
“……死变态放开我！！！”  
到底还是少年人，香克斯被“自己会被男性侵犯”这个想法吓得根本沉不住气，随着高出八度略显尖锐的喊声，一股气势以香克斯为中心横扫向四方，不远处甚至传来了大概是摆设跌落地面的撞击声。  
“唔。”  
少年音男性发出了轻轻的疑惑声，随即，对霸王色的运用尚不太熟练，爆发后不住喘气的香克斯被另一股更强势，更可怕的气魄所震慑，那股霸王色将他的身体死死压在床上，香克斯牙齿打颤，喉咙发出不成调的“咯咯”声，他恐惧的浑身都在发抖，生怕自己下一秒就会承受不住向这个男人臣服。  
成年音男性救了他。  
或者说，第三股霸王色加入了战场，轻轻触碰后双方都收回了气势，只有处在中心的香克斯浑身湿透，骤然放松后便再也撑不住的晕了过去。

\---视*角*切*换---  
“对‘我’也那么凶啊，路飞。”  
如果香克斯还醒着，能透过眼罩看到房间里的一切，他会惊异的发现那个笑盈盈的成年音男性有着一头和自己一模一样的红发，而那张脸，去除左眼狰狞的三道疤痕后，赫然就是香克斯本人的成熟版本。  
“对不起！”  
路飞合掌道歉。  
“下意识嘛，还以为是‘香克斯’的话这一点点不会出问题。”  
“没事儿，”香克斯看起来非常愉悦，“等他醒了你也动手，别老在旁边看着，弄得我跟自恋狂似的。”  
“诶……这样会不会过分……”路飞不忍心，“毕竟他也是你啊。”  
“取悦自己难道不是天经地义的事吗？”香克斯理直气壮的反问，“既然他和我都是‘我’，那他取悦我还是我取悦他有什么区别吗？”  
“额。”路飞哑口无言。  
“别问了，做就是了。”香克斯大手一挥，“等‘他’回到我这儿我就能知道十七岁的自己和你做爱是什么感觉了，机会难得啊。”  
路飞怜悯的看了眼床上晕都晕不踏实的少年版香克斯，娜美他们总说自己在搞事上青出于蓝而胜于蓝，但事实作证，在没有“责任”这根锁链拽着的情况下，香克斯才是那个搞起事来半点不嫌大的人。  
他连自己都搞。  
\---视*角*切*换---

香克斯从噩梦中挣扎着醒来。  
随后他发现自己落入了另一个不能醒来的名为现实的噩梦。  
衣服与裤子都不见了，香克斯惊恐的发现自己被赤裸的抱在一个男人怀里，双手被牢牢捆在身前，一条绳索自腕部束缚处开始延伸，终点落在左踝，让香克斯的左腿最大只能屈伸成直角，而唯一自由的右腿，则被另一个男人握着。  
“放开我……”  
香克斯的拒绝中带上了颤音，这两个男人太可怕了，那种程度的霸王色，他只在罗杰船长与雷利副船长身边感受过，根本不是现在的自己能抗衡的。  
身后的男人开始舔舐香克斯修长的脖子，两只质感有些奇特，仿佛戴了层橡胶手套的大手揉捏着香克斯的胸脯。十七岁正是少年向青年转变的时候，香克斯的胸肌算不上厚实，使点劲甚至能按到肋骨。男人似乎对此不太满意，他伏在香克斯的背上，像公狼咬住母狼一样叼着香克斯的后颈，少年小巧的乳首在他手中拉扯旋转，酥麻酸痛带着些异样的感觉被反馈给香克斯，逼得少年人红了眼眶。  
“没有反应诶。”  
声音从香克斯耳畔传来，抱着他的是那个少年音男性。  
“你把他当成我吗？我可是被你舔好久才舔出感觉的。”  
另一个人回答着，言语间带出的意思让香克斯面红耳赤，他低下头用刘海遮住表情，生怕引起男人的注意，来，来“舔”他。  
侵犯还在继续，身后人似乎对香克斯的胸失去了兴趣，没等香克斯放松一秒钟，突然被抓住命根子的惊悚感就让他挣扎着弹跳起来，然而这小小的抗争被从他腰部两侧穿过的手臂牢牢镇压，那种硬度让香克斯恍惚觉得夹着自己的是亚当木做的奥尔杰克逊号上的桅杆。  
男人的手活儿技巧出乎意料的好，就算内心不断告诫自己的香克斯也敌不过身体的生理反应，极易被撩拨的男性性征很快便精神抖擞的站起来，香克斯自以为无声的哼哼着，却不知“绑架”他的两个男人同时露出了好笑的神情。  
在性事上青涩的一塌糊涂的香克斯在临界点没徘徊几秒就射了出来，他也曾自渎过，但从未像这次——也许是他的手法太糟糕——一样，射精刹那带来的快感从尾椎骨一路蔓延到后脑勺，香克斯向上挺腰又重重坠落，整个人颇为乖巧的窝在男人怀里，安静得似乎忘了自己的处境。  
但是有人不想让他忘。  
一直被攥着的右脚踝忽然被放开，垂着眼的香克斯目光一凝，右小腿划过一个半圆狠狠踢了出去，但是遗憾的，这足够踢塌房子的一击被人轻松接下，香克斯只觉得自己的右腿被一股大力强行掰向一边，大腿根部传来的撕裂感让这个海贼船上长大没少受过伤的青少年也惨叫了起来。  
“没人教过你，面对无法抗衡的敌人要低头吗？”成年音的男人嘲讽道，语气里甚至还带着几分恨铁不成钢。  
教过，船长说逃跑不丢人。  
——但他自己直到最后也没逃跑过。  
香克斯死死咬着舌尖，力度之大，转瞬间满口血腥，男人静了一下，用力捏开香克斯的嘴，发现只是舌尖破了后舒了口气，松开手让香克斯得以闭上嘴。  
他不想让我死。  
香克斯敏锐的察觉到了这一点。  
“有本事……有本事你杀了我啊！！！”香克斯挣扎着喊叫，他想试探男人们的反应，“被男人侵犯还不如死了！杀了我啊！！！杀！了！我！啊！”  
啪——  
一个巴掌扇到香克斯脸上，不重，对香克斯来说羞辱感远远大于疼痛。  
“没人教过你，再艰难的情况下，都要努力活着吗？”  
香克斯居然在男人的声音里听出了愤怒。  
而身后的人安静的环住了香克斯的臂膀，这是一个拥抱，这个认知让香克斯在感到讽刺的同时眼睛一酸。  
什么嘛，明明是绑架强奸犯，还有脸摆出教导的架势。  
眼泪不受控制的涌出，香克斯有些庆幸自己的眼睛被蒙住了，不会让人看到自己哭泣的丢人样子。  
但是他忍不住，担惊受怕到现在，终于有种能活下去的安心感，不管这两个人接下来想对他做什么，只要能活下来就好，只要活着，他总能回归大海的怀抱。  
太好了。  
“你们给我等着！”香克斯吸着鼻涕，有足够的安全感后，属于少年人的不合时宜的不服输与倔强又冒出头来，“给我等着！！！我总有一天会报复你们的！总有一天会杀了你们！！！！”  
香克斯吼完，咬紧牙关等着第二个耳光，然而他等来的，竟然是一阵大笑与按在脑袋顶疯狂胡噜的大手。  
“真怀念啊……曾经的（我）这么有激情的吗。”  
香克斯听见男人如此感叹，要不是香克斯还能闻到自己精液的腥气，他都要怀疑这是什么长辈带着小辈忆苦思甜的场合。  
“香……”  
背后人开口呼唤着男人，香克斯支起耳朵，想听到关键的名字，但呼唤被打断了，最终传入他耳朵的是黏腻的亲吻与喘息。

\---视*角*切*换---  
“真怀念啊……曾经的（我）这么有激情的吗。”  
香克斯无不感慨，因为被分隔成两人，十七岁以前的一切对他来说完全一片模糊，而十七岁以后的他已经是独立的海贼船长了，要面对海上的风浪和海军的缉捕，要承担起与伙伴们承诺的未来，后来甚至要平衡整个大海上的局势，那个可以肆意妄为的香克斯在最短的时间内消失了，直到路飞将他解放出来。  
原来他曾经也有过这种好像刺猬一样毛躁的时候吗。  
“香……”  
围观大小红发斗法到目瞪口呆，终于回神儿的路飞张嘴要喊，却被香克斯的嘴唇夺走了语言能力，属于爱人的舌头在路飞的嘴中搅动，发出暧昧的水声。  
“嘘……”双唇微分，一根手指沾着银丝抵在中间，“别直接叫我的名字。”  
路飞听到他的爱人这么说。  
“说出来就不好玩了。”这个欺负“自己”欺负的异常开心的家伙露出一个不怀好意的笑容，“给我一个代称，My king。”  
路飞脸红了，这个称呼香克斯曾在自己被正式成为海贼王的时候叫过一次，然后就再也没……在这种时候听到，还真有点不好意思。  
“亲、亲爱的？”他试探着叫到。  
换来香克斯仿佛中了头奖一般兴奋的亲吻。  
\---视*角*切*换---

双腿被分开了。  
就算没有了生存压力，香克斯也接受不了要被男人侵犯这件事。  
或者说，有生死大关挡在前面，贞操无关紧要，但通过前一关后，这就成了要命的问题。  
香克斯死死咬着牙，对海贼船上长大的男孩子来说，被人看光光很正常，被人撸管……勉强正常，但屁股肉都被掰开被人看那里……羞耻感几乎要淹没这个十七岁的大男孩。  
更别提那个有着成熟声音的家伙，还不断发出“啧啧。”“原来长这样。”的声音，香克斯都能想象出他支着下巴兴致勃勃的样子。  
这种人是怎么活到现在还没被打死的！香克斯噙着眼泪，真诚的“祝福”男人被自己的口水呛死。  
冰凉的油状液体被倾倒在后穴，香克斯被温差刺激的倒吸一口凉气，穴口皱褶本能的缩起又松开，意识到自己做出了什么动作的香克斯简直无地自容，偏过头把脸埋在被身后人分开抱到香克斯头部两侧的膝盖里。  
有手指在……香克斯夹紧括约肌，死活不让异物进入肠道，他绷得脚尖都蜷起来，终于忍到了手指离开。  
啪——  
啪——  
清脆响亮的巴掌声在屋里回荡，香克斯一瞬间都被打蒙了，这巴掌并非打在脸上也不是那个印子都留不下的力道，愣了几秒钟，香克斯才从开始发烫的臀部处意识到发生了什么，他被狠狠的打了屁股，更可恶的是，男人的一根手指在他愣神放松的时候一点没留情的捅了进去。  
“嘶——”  
香克斯来不及去仔细体验异物入侵的感觉，“被侵犯”这个念头充斥着他的大脑，一切自欺欺人都被打破，这两个人的目的不是别的，就是要上他！  
“放开我！！”眼泪又止不住了，被打湿过一次的蒙眼布吸纳不了太多水分，香克斯尝到了自己泪水的咸味，“放开我！！！”  
身后男人安抚一般的亲吻着香克斯的耳垂，大手在香克斯乳晕上摸了下，大概是想起来香克斯的“不敏感”，直接向下精准的握住了已经射过一次的小家伙。

\---视*角*切*换---  
直线条如路飞也被香克斯的操作骚断了腰，要不是亲眼看到年轻版香克斯从眼前的红发男人身上分出来，路飞简直以为自己怀里的红头发小朋友在哪里往死里得罪过香克斯。  
这边小家伙在自己怀里哭哭唧唧，那边香克斯兴致勃勃的给“自己”做扩张。  
十七岁的香克斯比十七岁的路飞高不了多少，在二十七岁的路飞怀里堪称娇小，假如香克斯想感受一下自攻自受是什么感觉还好，如果香克斯坚持要路飞来做最后一步——等他把这个年轻的“分身”收回来，很可能会久违的因为腰部以下大腿以上过于劳损而趴在床上几天爬不起来。  
路飞沉吟了一下，还是没把这个猜测说出口。坚持要玩的是香克斯，承担后果的也是香克斯，十分公平。  
“嘿！”香克斯突然出声，吸引了路飞的注意。  
“我知道你想干什么。”香克斯的语调可以算得上幸灾乐祸，“别做梦了，你‘干净’的很！”  
怀中人瞬间红成一片的脖子和耳垂让路飞好奇不已，香克斯朝他眨眨眼，做了一个口型。  
他说，灌肠。  
路飞听见自己脑子转动的声音，等到“咔嚓，咔嚓，叮！”的自配音响起，终于对上脑回路的路飞不可自抑的笑出声来。  
这是一次由香克斯发起的情趣游戏，这个年轻的“香克斯”再鲜活，再真实，也只是容纳了真正的香克斯的一段记忆与情感的“果实造物”，从香克斯身上“分隔”时便纯白无瑕，当然不可能出现存在秽物的情况。  
不过……  
居然想用秽物恶心人，失败后居然以为自己被偷摸灌过肠还因此感到羞耻，这个跳跃的思路，该说不愧是香克斯吗？  
是香克斯啊……  
路飞笑着笑着呆住了，差点被怀里人挣脱出去，香克斯投来疑问的目光，路飞和香克斯对视着，二十七岁的海贼王目光温暖而沉静，他示意香克斯凑过来，在男人耳畔低语。  
“怎么办，比起他，我还是更想上你。”  
男人的耳垂瞬间红得比年轻的“自己”还要鲜艳。  
\---视*角*切*换---

“进不去的！出去！！出去！！”香克斯的哭喊回荡在房间内，刚才听到这两个男人调情一般的话，香克斯以为自己安全了，谁知道给自己扩张的男人留下一句“我去清洗你先上他。”就匆匆离开，而身后的男人居然真的那么听话的直接掰着自己的腿往里捅！  
明明刚才都没硬的！被自己坐着扭动半天都没硬，那个男人撩了一下就硬了！  
压下心头涌起的微妙的挫败感，香克斯拼命挣扎，未勃起都能感受到是多大一根，真捅进去会要命的！  
“放开我！！！你去找他！！进不来的！！！”香克斯蹬着腿，用后脑勺去撞身后人，用尽一切方式想让他停止动作。  
然而身后男人的动作稳定如同磐石，又大又烫的头部抵着香克斯的后穴，缓慢但坚定的开拓，也许是另一个男人扩张的好，尽管香克斯痛到麻木，感觉身体被劈成两半，但在那个大到可怖的头部进入后，这房间里唯一的血气来源依然是香克斯的嘴，而不是他的屁股。  
香克斯张着嘴，他连发抖都不敢，身体的一切动静都会让两人连接处传来反馈。  
这太过分了，香克斯——他今天活像个哭包——眼泪不停的涌出来，男人还在往里进，但不久后他就进不去了——香克斯的直肠只有那么长，被捅到结肠的香克斯痛到发抖，男人犹豫了一下，还是停了下来，像女孩子抱着自己心爱的娃娃，一手托着香克斯的腿，一手抚摸香克斯的头给予安抚。  
当然，在香克斯看来，更像是男孩子用钉子把漂亮的虫子钉在地上，还好奇的伸手玩弄——而他就是那只无处挣扎虫子。  
木已成舟，红发男孩除了吸着鼻子努力放松自己免受伤害以外毫无办法。  
“干嘛抓我……我得罪你们了啊？”  
“并没有‘抓’你啊？”身后男人竟然给出了回应。  
“那还能是我自己出现在这儿的吗！！”香克斯气急，挣动两下后被下体越发的满涨感吓得不得不乖乖停下来认怂。  
男人似乎在思考。  
“……这么说好像也没错？”他说，“是‘你’提出要玩这个的。”  
撒谎！骗子！  
香克斯恨不得能咬他一口，是，他是多喝了几杯，但总归不会喝到提出这种荒谬条件的地步！  
……等等，记忆终止在喝酒之后……不会是喝断片了发酒疯和人随便口嗨惹的祸吧？  
在海贼船的男人堆里长大，口嗨点满但没有任何实战经验的小处男陷入了惊恐，香克斯开始绞尽脑汁的回忆现在这种情况是否曾出现在自己的性幻想里。  
陷入沉思的香克斯在不久后嗅到了潮湿的水汽，他茫然地抬起头，一对健硕的胸肌压在他的脸上，没擦干净的水滴糊了香克斯一脸，随后他又听见了接吻的声音，一如上次一般黏腻。  
那个说要去清洗的男人回来了。

\---视*角*切*换---  
哇哦。  
拿着毛巾随意擦拭身体的香克斯被眼前的场景震撼了。  
黑发的海上王者与他怀里蒙着眼睛被侵犯的红发祭品，对常年海上漂的人来说实在是值得先撸为敬的香艳画面。  
介于少年与青年之间的祭品，赤裸着，除了眼罩与绳索外没有任何装饰物，纤长单薄的身躯瑟瑟发抖，吞吐着与自身体型并不般配的庞然巨物。  
而那位王者，神情慵懒，大手有一搭没一搭的拂过红色发丝，当他听到动静看过来时，那双眼睛中乍然迸射的光芒，让香克斯双腿一软，跌跌撞撞的几步走到正在交合的两人前方，毫不客气的分腿跨在路飞腿侧，挤着年轻的自己凑过去与路飞接吻。  
……他才不想承认自己有点吃醋。  
一吻毕，香克斯才发现这个姿势实在有点尴尬，被夹在中间的不是抱枕或者什么别的，而是一个活生生的人，两个香克斯的下体几乎贴在了一起，大的那个稍稍一动，小的那个就跟着哼哼。  
香克斯脸一红，膝盖使力试图撑起自己隔开一段距离，然而路飞制止了他的动作——路飞伸手将两根阴茎拢在一起，就维持着这个姿势撸了起来。  
香克斯瞪圆了眼，路飞冲他狡黠一笑，年长者挫败的低下了头，这大概就是一物降一物吧，被香克斯拽着团团转的人是路飞，把香克斯吃得死死的人依然是路飞。  
香克斯的呼吸开始急促，和年轻的自己一起被路飞玩实在太新鲜了，新鲜到香克斯开始怀疑自己被另一个自己共情了，要不他怎么会想几十年前的毛头小子一样羞涩呢？  
\---视*角*切*换---

“呼……呼……”  
这是第三次被人玩弄前端。  
这是第一次和别人一起被人玩弄前端。  
被当做夹心的羞耻感压过了被进入的恐惧，香克斯试图挣扎过，向前或向后到只贴着一个人来缓解尴尬，然而他被填得太满了，填得满意味着更容易碰到前列腺，当这个从未被碰触过后面的年轻海贼为了躲避前面的人弯折腰时，一股陌生的，可怕的快感袭击了他。  
“咦……噫！”香克斯轻呼一声，茫然地软下身体，这个动作带来了连锁一般的痛苦与快乐，飞溅的精液射到了他被捆绑与胸前的手上，甚至还有几滴直接挂在了他的脸颊上。  
“呃！”  
那个男人也低呼了一声，一股更浓稠的液体射出来，香克斯迷茫的眨了下眼，一时竟反应不过来挂在唇边的粘稠液体是什么。  
身后的男人在笑，强烈的震动顺着与男人胸腔贴合的后背传来，让香克斯整个人都跟着颤抖，刚射完的不应期，身体里还含着男人的东西，每一次颤抖带给香克斯的都是极致的酸麻感受，他用尽力气挺起腰离开身后的男人——却一头撞上了还在身前压着的男人。  
又是一声笑，香克斯感觉到有人扶着他的脑袋，帮他调整方向，一个软中带硬的凸起被送到他的嘴边，香克斯好奇的舔了下，头顶顿时传来吸气的声音。  
“别！”  
是那个男人的奶头！  
新仇旧恨齐齐上心头，香克斯也不去想嘬同性的胸是件多奇怪的事情，年轻人报复心强行动力更强，在判断出这是什么的同时，香克斯就张开嘴狠狠咬了上去，像小狼崽子与兄弟争夺母亲乳汁一样又吸又啃，对他来说，头顶传来的颤巍巍的制止声就是最棒的动力了。

\---视*角*切*换---  
香克斯恶狠狠的瞪着路飞，别以为他没看见是路飞把小香克斯的脑袋摁过来的！  
他和年轻的自己不一样，本来不敏感的乳首被路飞舔了这么多年早已变得敏感至极，更何况路飞只是舔或吸，年轻的自己却是又咬又啃，带来的刺激根本不是一个量级的！  
路飞回以鬼脸，香克斯喜欢玩他就陪着，但当香克斯提出的玩法他不感兴趣时，就不要怪他直接玩香克斯了。  
年长的香克斯同样处于不应期，胸前的小狼崽子凶得很，吸得他眼圈泛红，他想跑，路飞的手按在他的腰上，他委屈的抿起嘴，路飞毫不动摇。  
“好啦……”每次路飞执拗起来，先服软的总是香克斯，“不要他，只要你。”  
路飞的眼睛彻底亮了。  
\---视*角*切*换---

把男人胸口一侧啃得青青紫紫以后，香克斯舔着牙齿对另一侧跃跃欲试，然而身后男人打断了他的野望，一双手掐在他的腰部，像拔萝卜一样把他往上拔——香克斯从未如此积极的放松过，当那根可怕的凶器终于离开体内，汹涌而来的庆幸之情轻松地压制住了身体上的空虚。  
身后的男人松开手，让香克斯跌落在他的小腹上，另一个男人则向前挤了挤，香克斯能听到男人绵长的呼吸声，间杂着些许鼻音与轻轻的哼哼，香克斯意识到，跨坐在自己身前的男人，正在把那根让他避之不及的凶器吞入体内。  
这个发现让香克斯吞了口口水，不由自主的跟着紧绷了起来。  
“嗯……嗯……呃……呼……啊……”  
几个无意义的语气助词后，一声长长的带着满足的叹息响了起来，香克斯随之放松下来。  
很快，他就开始唾弃自己的天真。  
男人仿佛忘了屋里还有第三个人——哪怕这第三个人就夹在他们中间——休息不到半分钟就自顾自起伏起来。嘴里还不闲着，香克斯几乎能从他的呻吟里描绘出他们交合在一起的部位的具体情况。  
什么深了浅了快了慢了，什么撞歪了没戳到点重新来，什么扩张的不够充分把你的手收回去……更别提并无具体意义的嗯嗯啊啊和太棒太爽亲亲我要射了，听得某种意义上刚摆脱初哥身份的香克斯耳垂都红到滴血。  
那个从一开始就活像个闷罐子的少年音男人也终于鲜活了起来，骚起来半点不输人，香克斯目瞪口呆的听着他不停嘴的好热好紧好湿好棒我好喜欢你你抱起来最舒服了等等等等，简直怀疑刚才上了自己的是个假人。  
待到男人又射了一次，香克斯终于被解放了——他被拎出来放到一边，虽然还被绑着还看不见，但不用做夹心饼着实让他舒了口气。  
然后他就听到了不知该算第二场还是第三场的性爱现场。  
少年尴尬的夹起腿挨蹭床单，太……火爆了，远远超出船上长辈们酒后开的黄腔，一波接一波，语言转化为文字又转化为画面浮现在脑海里，就，软不下来。

\---视*角*切*换---  
“不、不行了……”  
香克斯软软的求饶，算上手活儿的那次，他已经射了三次，弹尽粮绝，无尽快感堆积在一起却怎么也发泄不出来的感觉让人发狂。  
“再忍忍……再忍忍嘛。”  
二十七岁的男人正是气血最旺盛的时段，对路飞来说，眼前的香克斯才是今天的正餐，不好好吃到饱他绝不松手。  
一手扶着香克斯腋下帮他维持平衡，手指不安分的按压着没被碰过的一侧乳首。另一手则不怀好意的徘徊在香克斯臀部，揉捏结实的臀肉并冷不丁的划过被撑开的穴口，每一次都能让香克斯哆嗦着扭腰躲避。嘴巴也不闲着，细细舔舐被咬到青紫的另一侧乳首，三管齐下，再强悍的大海贼也只剩下举手投降的份。  
“真不行了……唔……”香克斯狂乱的摇头，下身再一次颤巍巍的立起来，却一滴都射不出来，“饶了我，饶了我，求你……呃！”  
香克斯不可思议的盯着路飞，橡胶人咧嘴一笑，收回灵活伸长的手指，假装刚刚偷偷弹了下香克斯铃口的人不是他。  
“路飞！！！”  
被快感牵扯挺直腰杆却不得不打了空枪的香克斯怒吼出声，撕咬着橡胶人肩膀发泄郁闷。  
路飞笑的浑身颤抖。  
“啊，你说出来了吧，你说出了我的名字。”  
他得意洋洋，像是在炫耀自己在“隐瞒身份”这个游戏中获得了优胜。  
\---视*角*切*换---

路飞。  
香克斯准确的捕捉了这个词。  
其中一个人的名字是路飞。  
“没关系，”他听见那个叫出名字的人这样回答，本来就成熟磁性的声音中多了三分慵懒和七分性感，只三个字就让香克斯脸红了三分。  
“他没多少时间了。”  
接下来的半句话吓走了所有旖旎，香克斯脸色惨白，他以为他能活下去的，这两个人之前也是这么暗示的不是么……  
或者说，他以为，他们是这么暗示的……  
不知是不是错觉，香克斯觉得自己的体力正在逐渐衰弱。  
……是吸收生命力的果实能力吗……  
“喂！”他朝那边喊叫，“就算让我死，好歹让我死前做个明白人吧！”  
蒙眼布被解开了，被泪水浸了许久又长时间不见光的眼睛只张开了一瞬就被迫闭了回去，香克斯模模糊糊的看到一个高大的黑发男人凑过来，五官看不清，表情更无法分辨，但落在头上的那只手的感觉他已经开始熟悉了。  
是路飞。  
“结束了哦，‘香克斯’。”香克斯听见路飞的声音。  
他认识……我？  
“不过来一下吗香克斯？”路飞向一侧呼唤。  
谁过来？  
“我怕吓到人啊~”那个男人的回答中带着压不下去的笑意，香克斯愤愤的睁开眼，打算仔细看看这个据说想“找乐子”就把自己绑来的罪魁祸首，记住他！记到坟墓里去！  
一头怎么看怎么眼熟的红发闯进香克斯的眼帘。  
香克斯震惊的缓缓瞪圆了眼睛，大脑一片空白。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这个表情太蠢了，诶呦。”那个红头发男人笑得前仰后合，扯到酸痛的腰一阵龇牙咧嘴。  
就、就算可能是未来的自己也太过分了吧！  
气得脑壳疼的香克斯已经完全忘记了濒临“死亡”的境况。  
诅咒你！诅咒你每次都被压得爬不起来！

\---视*角*切*换---  
“他回去了。”  
路飞目送着恶魔果实的造物超过时限回归本体。  
香克斯想跟着感叹几句，谁想回巢的记忆汹涌而来，连身体上的感受都如实反馈，本就累得不行的红发男人眼前一黑，像被煮过的面条一样瘫了下去。  
“喂，香克斯，你还好吗？”  
路飞轻轻摇晃香克斯的肩膀，红头发男人闭着眼睛哼哼了几下，努力用仅剩的力气从齿缝挤出几个字来。  
“太……太刺激了……”  
路飞感同身受，虽然他觉得最刺激他的是香克斯的想法。  
“那下次不玩了吧。”  
把看起来和晕厥没区别的香克斯抱进怀里，路飞如同诱拐犯一般在他耳边窃窃私语。  
可惜他的洗脑功力不足，香克斯皱着眉头发出抗议。  
“……等我……想到新鲜的，再……”  
“喂！”  
end

**Author's Note:**

> 一如既往的又特么跑题了，三两句的梗萌的自己不要不要的，一扩写顿时不萌了，so sad。  
> 本来想简单粗暴搞个3P，结果搞着搞着剧情就不归我管了。  
> 写到最后这故事其实成了这样：香克斯想玩情趣，路飞陪他玩，但路飞只想搞香克斯，对“小香克斯”兴趣不大，反而是香克斯本人玩得很开心——后来路飞玩他也玩的很开心：  
> 夹心的姿势大概是这样的，路飞坐在最下面，香克斯跨坐在他身上，小香克斯被挤成V字，他的腿是撂在大香克斯腿上的）  
> 想删，舍不得，还是放出来吧，轻喷_(:з」∠)_


End file.
